james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Edd and Eddy: Lose your Ed
Introduction I decided that if I wanted to be an animator, I should be an intern for 4 months and study the art of animation. So, I went to Cartoon Network Studios to study how the animators were working. So two weeks later I decided that I should rent a hotel room for 10 days so I can get settled while watching the animators. Here's my experience. Day One I set up my room, and drove to the studio. When I got there, three voice actors were excited to see me. Tony Sampson, Janyse Jaud, and Erin Fitzgerald gave me a warm welcome. I decided to let the main cast (the Eds and the other neighbors in the cul-de-sac) have a small party at my hotel room that night. It wasn't so wild. I spent the time chatting, smoking a cigar, and eating a Whopper with cheese I bought from the nearby Burger King (While drinking Diet Coke). Then the idea of a secret episode for us to enjoy came up. Day Two At 6:00, i wrote the script. It was a fun little episode were Eddy tries to sell fireworks for $12 a rocket. So I went out for brunch with the cast. When I got back, it wasn't in my hotel room. I found a script. It said Lose Your Ed! By Freddy G. ''I hoped it was a good episode. So we filmed it. But once we had the beta episode done, all of us looked uneasy. The video tape was starting to burn the VHS in my hotel room. So, we took it out and decided to try it the next day. Day Three I went into the viewing room, but the cast said they'd rather wait outside. But my boss, Clint Earl Maple Sr. decided to supervise me. The tape was in my briefcase with three cigars, a .22 revolver, a bottle of Diet Coke, my study supplies, 3 pens, a ruler, my wallet, and some sunglasses. I slowly tucked it into my VHS. It was running fine. It started with an FBI warning, then the Cartoon Network logo. then the episode started. '''The Episode' It started with the intro with the Eds fooling around. But instead of Edd's funny sound when he falls down, it's a bloodcurdling scream. The title card was a pale blue background with the words "Lose your Ed" in the normal lettering. The episode started with Kevin, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Edd, Sara, Ralph, and Jimmy were all dressed up and sad. They walked to a cemetery, and sat down and paid their respects to Johnny. His grave was a small stone. It said: "Here lies Johnny, rest in peace" Nazz left flowers, Edd put down an American flag and they left. They all walked quietly into their homes with gloomy looks on their faces. Then the episode cut to black. An error message popped up. Me and my boss decided to try again later tomorrow. But, we both knew something was wrong with that episode. That's why we had to see more of it. Day Four: The Final Day My boss reminded me about that freaky shit episode we started yesterday. I took my coffee and sandwich from Dunkin' Donuts to the viewing room and we put the tape back. My boss's apprentice, John Pozalt, said he wanted to watch. So, all three of us decided to turn off the lights, lock the door, and cover the windows with paper. It started back up. More of the episode The Eds were in Edd's garage talking about Johnny's passing. "How sad." said Edd nearly crying. "Now you get your head straight and knock the sad crap out of your head. He was a prick and you know it." Eddy spat out hatefully. I never expected to hear Eddy raging like this. Edd stood up to Eddy and said "Stop being a good for nothing. Johnny was an innocent little boy just like you. You should get that garbage out of your head". Eddy punched Edd in the face. Then he picked up a 2x4 and struck Edd in the side of the head. Edd had blood coming from his ears, and bone fragment and brains pouring out of his mouth. "No, plea E-ey-" said Edd, choking on his own blood. Eddy picked up a mallet and crashed it down over Edd's head. It smashed his skull and tenderized his brain. Edd died. "What did you do, Eddy?!", said Ed, cluelessly. Eddy chased Ed through the cul-de-sac with the mallet. Ed took a sharp turn past Rolf who was giving chickens some feed. Eddy swung for Ed, but accidentally killed Rolf in the process. He tried hitting Ed's chest but instead hit Rolf's. "What the semi-shit is wrong with you, Edboy?!" Said Rolf as his last words. Eddy still chased Ed. Ed found a car, and drove it. Eddy jumped on Kevin's bike and raced up to Ed. Ed fucked up and crashed into his own house. Jimmy was on the ground under the left front of the minivan. Sara sat down and cried in front of Jimmy's corpse. Kevin ran up to Eddy and said "What's wrong, dork?" Eddy slowly paced up to Kevin from Ed's kitchen, with a knife and came in for the kill. But Eddy fell down, with a bullet in his back. A man in a cloak visibly ran from the seen. "Get off my fucking property!" yelled Sara at Kevin. The credits went up. F. Gorgote was the director, that's all I saw before I pulled out my .22 and shot the damn television. I couldn't believe what I just saw. A man in a cloak from behind me whispered, "Do you like it?" I rotated at the speed of a heartbeat and pointed the .22 at his head. But, he ran away. I chased him through the hallway until he crashed through a glass door, stood on a ledge, jumped off that balcony, and landed softly on his toes next to the road. I was speechless. The tape is still around, I put it up on online for about 22 cents. It is in horrible condition. If you buy it, burn it immediately. Don't watch it. And whatever you do, don't put it on YouTube. That's all. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:From The Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees